Charlotte Brown
by Elone McFox
Summary: Charlotte Brown var den framgångsrika versionen av en brunett med buskigt hår och stora tänder, som trots hennes eskapader på Hogwarts förblev okänd för historieskrivarna, men detta är Hermione Grangers historia om sin egen tidsresa.
1. Att påbörja en berättelse

Inledning

Om du, någon gång, av någon anledning, skulle få för dig att söka efter artiklar på Hogwarts bibliotek efter Charlotte Brown, så skulle du förmodligen inte hitta något. Möjligtvis någon liten notis om att hon var brudtärna på ett bröllop, eller att en pojke föddes, någon gång i början på åttiotalet, som hon blev gudmor till.

Om du däremot skulle leta i gamla arkiv från vaktmästare (de båda senaste, faktiskt) så skulle du hitta en hel del.

Allt från att hon smutsat ner entréhallen när vaktmästaren var på särskilt dåligt humör, till att hon och hennes kompisar råkat förhäxa några Gryffindorelever så att de fått en otrolig hicka som hördes ändå från Astronomitornet till fängelsehålorna, där Charlotte faktiskt tillbringade halva sin skolgång.

Men om du skulle kolla efter Hermione Granger, skulle du hitta något då? Du skulle hitta en hel del, speciellt från när den femtonåriga Hermione hade varit offer för skvallerpressen. Du skulle kanske till och med hitta någon notis som avslöjade att hon låg i ett komaliknande tillstånd i flera veckor när hon var tretton. Trots att Ministeriet försökte tysta ner det hela.

Du skulle till och med, om du hade lite tur, hitta någon enstaka fil om henne i vaktmästarens arkiv.

Du skulle nog inte kunnat hitta två personer som var mer olika. Eller?

Har du tänkt på vad Hermione Grangers hjärna egentligen gjorde när hennes kropp var förstenad, när hon var tretton år?

Förmodligen inte. Men du behöver inte fråga, för jag berättar för dig ändå.

xxx

Hermione Granger hade, denna dag, varit väldigt stolt över sig själv. Hon hade till och med hittat anledningen till varför folk blev förstenade omkring henne.

Det hade varit jättebra, om inte hon hade blivit en av dem. (Fast, det visste hon inte riktigt just nu.)

Hon vaknade av att hon låg på golvet med spegeln i handen. Någon stod bredvid henne och synade henne skarpt. Någon som hon, vid en närmare titt, visste vem det var.

"Professor Dumbledore!" utbrast hon. "Jag antar att du undrar varför jag ligger här, och inte är på quidditchplanen?" Hon betraktade hans starka, blåa ögon. "Jag menar, det var ju bara jag och hon, prefekten, som jag såg här efter att matchen börjat. Har du sett henne? Det var hennes spegel, förstår du."

Rektorn log lätt, men verkade inte riktigt så klok som han alltid brukade.

"Förlåt, men jag vet inte vad du pratar om", sa han lätt. "Du förstår, det har inte varit någon quidditchmatch här på runt tre månader, förstår du. Men jag förstår inte vad du gör här, på Hogwarts, och definitivt inte varför du ligger på golvet."

Hon ställde sig förvånat upp.

"Vi blev överfallna, av monstret i Hemligheternas kammare, jag och hon, prefekten i Ravenclaw", försökte hon förklara, men professor Dumbledores min sa artigt åt henne att vara tyst.

"Så du har alltså... dött, eller, vad tror du? Jag antar att du kan ha blivit... jag vet inte, förstenad. Då kan du förmodligen ha rest framåt eller bakåt i tiden. Då jag utgår från att du gick på Hogwarts när det hände, och eftersom jag var lärare här den senaste gången du händer, så betyder det faktum att jag inte har en aning om vem du är, att du har rest bakåt i tiden. Det betyder också att, eftersom du kallar mig 'professor Dumbledore', att du har mig som lärare, vilket betyder att inom en framtid kommer den att öppnas igen. Intressant."

"Vadå 'rest bakåt i tiden'? Vilket år är det?" sa Hermione med gäll röst. Hon hade ingen lust att vara fångad i fel tid utan Harry och Ron.

"Det är faktiskt klockan tre, den första september, nittonhundrasjuttiotvå", sa professor Dumbledore lugnt. "Jag försäkrar dig, att om någon i framtiden hittar ett botemedel mot vad-du-nu-har-drabbats-av..."

"NITTONHUNDRASJUTTIOTVÅ?!" upprepade Hermione med en gäll röst, som hon brukade få när hon var upprörd. "Allvarligt, snälla, säg att du skojar."

"Jag skulle vilja att du följde med mig till mitt kontor, så kan vi klara upp lite... saker här. Går det bra?" frågade Dumbledore och såg på henne. Egentligen visste båda att det var en onödig fråga, för hon hade egentligen ingen annanstans att ta vägen.

Hon nickade alltså, tyst för sig själv, och följde efter honom genom långa, vindlande korridorer, som såg ut exakt som på henens tid, men med ett par skillnader. Den största var ju att det var nästan knäpptyst och väldigt tomt, men det var en hel del tavlor som bytt plats under åren, kunde Hermione konstatera.

Hon kände att porträtten betraktade henne nyfiket. Det var illa nog när att hon inte borde vara där, hon hade till och med ett par enkla, ljusa jeans och en väldigt stor, mjuk skjorta, som hon snott av sin pappa innan hon åkte till Hogwarts för första gången. Hon kände sig alltså väldigt mugglaraktig, vilket gjorde henne väldigt generad.

När de kom fram till en stenstaty, sa professor Dumbledore högt: "Chokladgrodor."

"Ja tack", sa Hermione förvånat.

Professor Dumbledore skrattade varmt.

"Nej, miss ... vad du nu heter, det är lösenordet."

Alltså klev de in på professor Dumbledores kontor och Dumbledore bad henne att sitta ner i en stol.

"Så, jag måste erkänna att jag tror att du talar sanning. Men du kan inte, under några omständigheter, berätta något viktigt för något, inte ens för mig. Förstår du det? Egentligen skulle jag anta att endast ditt namn skulle vara farligt, så du skulle kunna skaffa dig en helt ny identitet. Vad sägs om det?" frågade han muntert och slog sig själv ned i en fåtölj.

Hon nickade. Det låg någonting i det han sa, att hon inte fick säga något till någon.

"Så jag får heta vem jag vill och bete mig hur jag vill och se ut hur jag vill?" frågade hon förvånat. "Men, du förstår, eftersom jag är mugglarfödd, och vill låtsas vara renblod, vad ska jag säga då? Jag kan inte bara säga att jag är renblod, utan att egentligen vara släkt med någon."

Professor Dumbledore synade glatt henne och nickade.

"Du ser, min mamma är amerikansk. Vi skulle kunna låtsas att du är släkt med henne, så att båda dina föräldrar kommer från Amerika. Men, för att förklara att du inte har gått på Hogwarts innan, och inte på en amerikansk skola heller, för du pratar verkligen brittiskt, skulle vi kunna låtsas som att dina föräldrar har bott i England, eller Skottland, eller var som helst här, men att du har följt med dem på upptäcktsresor, och därför kommer du inte till ditt första år, för du verkar faktiskt mycket äldre än elva."

"Jag är tretton, och har gått nästan två år på Hogwarts", sa Hermione. "Men jag kan väl börja andra året igen?" frågade hon och log nervöst. Hon hoppades att hon skulle trivas. "Egentligen går jag i Gryffindor, men jag vill inte gå där."

Hon betraktade den gamla rektorn (hans blick var mycket yngre än hans hår skvallrade om att han faktiskt var) och såg sedan runt i rummet. Harry hade nämnt att han hade varit där, utan att låta särskilt imponerad, men hon tyckte att det var ett underbart ställe. Alla gamla böcker och mackapärer fick stället att kännas ännu mer magiskt än resten av Hogwarts.

Han såg lugnt på henne, reste sig upp och steg framåt till en av apparaterna, som såg ut som en kula med dimma inuti. Hermione visste exakt vad det var.

"En minnsallt!" utropade hon glatt.

Han såg på henne med ett finurligt leende, som sedan blev en allvarlig min.

"Då säger vi så? Du har rest världen runt med dina föräldrar. Du får be sorteringshatten om elevhemmet, men någonting kan han väl hitta åt dig. Du får själv bestämma namn, det är lite orättvist om jag ska få göra det, eftersom du inte har fått bestämma mitt."

Hermione tänkte djupt, men ett namn slog henne snabbt. Det var inte ett jättebra namn, så hon försökte komma på ett ännu finare, men det var så uppenbart att det första namnet var det hon skulle ha.

"Charlotte Brown", sa hon. "Måste jag bestämma mellannamn också?"

Albus Dumbledore var upptagen med att röra runt bland ett par flaskor, och tog sin tid innan han svarade henne, fast då ändå bara med halvt frånvarande röst.

"Om du vill, så får du väl det."

Han fortsatte att rota bland flaskorna, höll upp en grön kristallflaska och synade dess innehåll mot ljuset från fönstret.

"Men du, miss Brown, jag måste fråga dig en sak", erkände han enkelt och vände sig tvärt om. "Dessa flaskor, förstår du, innehåller en slags Personlighetsdrycker. Om man dricker dem, får man plötsligt en lust att göra en väldig massa saker. Jag undrar om du vill dricka någon sådan eller om du vill, helt, låtsas?"

Hermione bet sig i läppen, när hon fick fundera igen. Det skulle ju vara väldigt komplicerat att låtsas, men hon undrade hur lång verkan drycken hade; hon ville inte förändra den personen som Harry och Ron (förhoppningsvis) skulle få möta igen.

"Är drycken permanent?" frågade hon oroligt.

"Låt mig säga såhär, miss Brown, den verkar så länge som du vill att den ska verka", sa han lugnt.

Med ett lätt ryck med sin trollstav trollade han fram ett gammalt bord ur vad som Hermione antog var tomma intet. Det var mörkt med tydliga märken, från omkullstjälpta stearinljus och utspillt eftermiddagste. Han ställde omsorgsfullt fram två dussin flaskor, sorterade dem efter färg (från mörkt grön till klaraste rosa kristallimitation).

"Här har du alltså de flesta egenskaper som du skulle kunna välja. Naivitet," (han pekade på den rosa) "utstrålning, ja, se, den är jag väldigt fäst vid, fick en överdos en gång", sa han lite virrigt och pekade på en mörkröd flaska, vars innehåll inte verkade vara en vätska, utan snarare en trög gegga, "och, ja, elakhet, frågvishet..."

Hermione nickade intresserat och reste sig upp. Hon gick fram till bordet och undersökta flaskorna. På vissa stod det direkt innehållet på, på andra stod det roliga små rim, som Hermione med sin intelligens inte hade en aning om vad de betydde.

"Vad vill du ha?" frågade professor Dumbledore vänligt. Han slog lätt med trollstaven i bordet och vips så kom en stor kopp fram. Han skrockade och lät henne välja medan han själv gick och hämtade en stor kanna från vad som verkade vara ett hemligt fack i en av bokhyllorna.

"De viktigaste sakerna måste man förvara längst in", sa han vist och såg på henne. "Vad vill du ha?" frågade han, och nu menade han alltså att dricka. "Te? Kaffe? Pumpajuice? Varm choklad?"

Hon mumlade "te" och han hällde då upp det i koppen, innan han ställde in kannan i lönnfacket igen.

"Nu kommer vi till den roliga biten", sa han med ett förtjust leende. "Välj som du vill."

Hermione hade redan bestämt sig, hon ville vara så oHermioneaktig som möjligt.

"Osjälviskhet, rätt så mycket, jättemycket utstrålning – kan jag få hela flaskan? – naivitet, rätt mycket..."

"Miss Brown, jag sa att du fick välja som du vill, så du får ta i hur mycket du vill, det går alltid att fylla på det, men du får hälla i det själv", förmanade rektorn.

Hermione såg på honom och nickade. När hon såg på hans gråa skägg, kunde hon ana rödbruna stänk i det.

Han strosade tillbaka till sitt skrivbord, satte sig ner och började skriva någonting, så hon kände sig helt fri att stoppa i lite vad som helst i teet.

Därför hällde hon i halva flaskan av båda naiviteten och oskuldsfullheten, tillsatte några stänk självförtroende (hon antog att det hon redan hade skulle räcka) och hällde i hela flaskan av utstrålning. Hon var nära på att hälla i lite av innehållet från den ljust blåa flaskan vars etikett talade om att det innehöll "intelligens", men hon behövde sannerligen inte mer av det.

Däremot hällde hon i lite av substansen som enligt etiketten gav bättre minne, och tömde också "medlidsamhet", "äventyrslystenhet" och en flaska som det bara stod "charm" på.

Hon chansade också och hällde i massor av "trovärdighet".

"Jag är klar", sa hon och skruvade på locket på den sista kristallflaskan. "Ska jag bara dricka upp det?"

Han såg upp från sina papper, nickade och fortsatte att läsa det han nyss skrivit.

Hermione hällde alltså i sig koppen med te, som trots alla ljumma vätskor som blivit inpetade i den, var tillräckligt varm för att inte smaka blaskig. Tvärtemot kändes den väldigt god, med en smak som hon närmast skulle kunna beskriva som "mjuk", utan att riktigt kunna förklara det.

"Så, miss Brown, ska jag ändra ditt utseende också, eller går det bra sådär?" frågade han glatt.

"Jag är jättenöjd med mitt utseende", sa hon snabbt. Hon vägrade låta någon ändra hennes hår, och hennes föräldrar (som förmodligen var i hennes ålder nu för tiden, när hon tänkte efter) skulle bli rätt arga om hon förminskade sina enorma kanintänder med magi.

Professor Dumbledore reste sig och blickade ut genom fönstret.

"Det är ett par timmar kvar tills resten av Hogwarts elever anländer. Du skulle kunna få tillbringa dem i biblioteket, om du vill."

Hermione Granger hade förmodligen svarat ja direkt på den frågan, men Charlotte Brown hade ingen lust att gå till biblioteket.

"Nej, jag tror att jag går ut en stund", sa hon och med ett lätt leende gick hon ut från rektorns kontor.


	2. Att sorteras igen

Hermione stod snällt bredvid förstaårseleverna och väntade på att sorterad. Egentligen så var det inte mycket till uppoffring, eftersom hennes efternamn faktiskt började på B.

En blond flicka med hästsvans sorterats in i Hufflepuff, och "Aubrey, Bertram" sorterats dit också.

Några nyfikna elvaåringar sorterades, och sedan var det "Black, Regulus", som sorterades in till Slytherin, och då ropade professor McGonagall:

"Brown, Charlotte!"

Hermione reagerade först inte, men när hon insåg att det var hennes nya namn, satte hon sig på pallen och blickade ut över salen, samtidigt som professor McGonagall lät hatten sjunka ner över Hermiones huvud. Hennes hår gjorde att den bara nätt och jämnt sjönk ner över hennes ögon, så hon såg fötterna på de förstaårselever som blivit tvungna att stå sist.

"Jaha, det är du. Rektorn berättade vem du var. Så du vill inte komma till Gryffindor? Tydligen har du gått där förut. Ravenclaw då? Nähä, det är för tråkigt. Du tycker också att Hufflepuff är för alldagligt. Vad sägs om Slytherin?"

Hermione nickade nervöst och hatten ropade då: "Slytherin!"

Eleverna vid Slytherins bord applåderade högt och hon studsade nervöst dit för att sätta sig bredvid en mörkhårig pojke.

"Hej", sa han och log. "Regulus", presenterade han sig som.

"Charlotte", sa hon och besvarade hans leende med ett nervöst sådant.

En svarthårig pojke som satte tvärsöver bordet såg på henne. Hon kände igen honom med en lätt chock.

"Severus", presenterade han sig som. "Severus Snape."

"Charlotte", upprepade hon. "Charlotte Brown."

Sorteringen fortsatte, och en flicka med långt, rött hår satte sig bredvid Hermione.

Severus kastade en snabbt blick på flickan, som presenterade sig som "Elena Dagworth", och fortsatte att prata med Regulus.

"Hej", sa Hermione och vände sig mot flickan. "Visst är det häftigt?" sa hon och kollade upp mot taket, där tusentals stearinljus hängde.

"Ja, jag antar det", sa Elena, lite reserverat.

"Det är enkel magi", sa den tolvåriga Snape, som hört dem. "Det sägs att det var Salazar Slytherin själv som började med det."

"Jag vet", sa Hermione, och nu lät hon faktiskt som sig själv igen, inte som Charlotte. "Det står i..."

"Hogwarts historia", avslutade Regulus smidigt.

"Har ni verkligen orkat läsa den?" ubrast Elena förvånat. "Den är ju jättetjock."

"Om man är fast i ett regnoväder mitt ute i en skog, i en husvagn, så har man inte så mycket val", sa Hermione och berättade lite av den historia som hon tänkt ut åt sig själv.

"En husvagn?" frågade en mörkt brunhårig häxa med ett klent utseende som satt bredvid Snape.

"Det är som en vagn som man bor i, som dras bakom en bil, ett transportmedel som används av mugglare. Jag och mina föräldrar har bott i en sådan när vi varit ute i världen och letat efter magiska djur och sådant."

Hon hoppades att det lät trovärdigt.

"Häftigt! sa Regulus och flinade brett. "Eller hur, Severus?"

Severus nickade och sneglade någon annanstans.

"Har ni hört, förresten? Chudley Canons har bytt motto", sa Regulus entusiastiskt.

Hermione flinade, han lät exakt som Ron.

"Det är ett quidditchlag, eller hur?" frågade hon fåraktigt.

Ett dussin personer runt henne blev totalt knäpptysta.

Regulus tittade misstänksamt på henne.

"Menar du att du inte följer ligan?" frågade han förvånat.

"Tja, jag och mina föräldrar har flyttat runt på olika platser till och från i hela mitt liv, fram tills nu. Jag börjar liksom Hogwarts år efter alla andra som är lika gamla som mig, och trots att min mamma har hittills lärt mig allt jag behövt veta, så är rätt efter alla andra", sa hon med ett missnöjt leende.

"Vi hör det", påpekade Regulus med ett flin.

"Så du menar att du ska börja andra årskursen?" frågade Severus Snape. Hermione kunde i sitt stilla sinne inte komma på hur hon skulle bete sig mot honom.

"Jag antar det", sa hon och ryckte på axlarna. "Professor Dumbledore säger att han skulle fråga mina föräldrar om vad jag har lärt mig", tillade hon och undrade egentligen själv vilken årskurs hon skulle gå med.

"Men ändå", sa hon snabbt för att byta ämne, "så de har bytt motto?"

Av en underlig anledning kände hon sig faktiskt intresserad, vilket Hermione aldrig hade gjort förut.

"Ja", sa han tankfullt och sneglade mot ledet av de sista förstaårseleverna som skulle sorteras. "Men jag kommer inte ihåg vad det nya var."

"Vilket lag hejar du på, då?" frågade Elena Dagworth.

"Montrose Magpies", sa han enkelt. "Fast det är synd att Hamish MacFarlan slutade."

Hermione nickade, men precis då blev det knäpptyst i salen och professor Dumbledore ställde sig upp med ett brett leende.

"Jag skulle vilja att ni blev tysta för ett ögonblick", sa han med sin dova stämma, som trots att han inte höjde den mer än vanligt, hördes över hela salen.

Professor McGonagall, som satt bredvid, sträckte på sig, precis som alla andra, för att verka mer respektabla.

"Ja, kära elever. Ett nytt år på Hogwarts, och för er nya, ett år på Hogwarts", sa han glatt. "Jag skulle vilja presentera vår nya försvar mot svartkonster-lärare, professor Trieste. Hon har åtagit sig denna beundransvärda uppgift, jag hoppas att vi alla visar henne stor respekt."

Det var bara de riktigt djärva förstaårseleverna som flinade åt professor Dumbledores tal; de flesta elvaåringarna bara såg på honom med stor respekt, för att de var rädda för att göra något fel och bli utslängda från Hogwarts, och de äldre eleverna hade lärt sig att deras rektor var ett rent geni.

"Men jag förstår inte varför ni skulle ha någon som helst anledning att visa bristande respekt inför någon av våra lärare, eller hur?" frågade han lätt, nästan lite skämtsamt.

Han nickade åt en mörkhårig kvinna som satt några platser bredvid honom, och började applådera.

Och, precis som Hermione var van vid, följde alla hans exempel och en applåd var igång.

"För övrigt så skulle jag vilja varna er alla, att den man som hitintills har mördat ett antal personer i vår indirekta omgivning, även kallad Lord Voldemort", (kollektiv rysning), "mycket väl kan tänkas finnas omkring oss, kanske inte kroppsligen, men hos sina anhängare. Vi måste komma ihåg att hålla ihop", sa han enkelt.

Hermione nickade tyst, utan att veta hur hennes nya elevhemskompisar betedde sig.

"Men nu är det dags för er – och mig, jag är otroligt hungrig, såklart, att börja äta av denna fantastiska festmåltid. Grattis!" avslutade han (väldigt virrigt, såklart.)

Hermione sneglade på tallrikarna som fylldes med samma kvantitet av mat som under hennes två tidigare festmåltider (eller senare, hur man nu skulle räkna). Hon la upp lite av ett antal pastejer, samtidigt som Regulus gjorde exakt samma sak.

"Men kom igen, du måste veta någonting om quidditch", vädjade han.

"Det finns fyra bollar, sju spelare, sex målringar – målringarna har man använt sedan 1883, innan hade man korgar... eller hur?" sa hon och såg på honom med en undrande blick. Han påminde om Ron.

Han flinade.

"Jag ska lära dig allt jag kan", sa han glatt.

"Någon har sett för mycket på Djungelboken, eller?" frågade hon.

Han nickade.

"Ssch, det är inte direkt accepterat här, vet du", sa han med ett brett grin.

"Och?" frågade hon och strök en hårslinga från ansiktet.

Hejdå Hermione, hej Charlotte.


	3. Att ignorera en kopia

**Hej** allihop! Det här är ett nytt kapitel som jag har skrivit nu. Jag har tänkt ganska mycket, och jag hoppas det inte blir en stereotypisk tidsreseberättelse. (Bara idén med att hon reser när hon blir förstenad är himla bra om jag får säga så själv.) Eftersom jag ungefär har bestämt hur hela historien är och slutar, kan jag ju vara lite ödmjuk och passa på att påpeka att om det är någonting ni vill ska vara med/se mer av, skriv gärna det. Tack så mycket (och god jul).

_Elone McFox_

**Att ignorera en kopia**

De var precis i tid till lektionen, lite tidiga till och med. Det kan ha berott på att det var professor McGonagalls lektion, som Hermione definitivt inte ville missa (trots att hon redan haft den en gång i framtiden) eller att Severus förklarat att han skulle visa vägen för henne i tron om att hon inte hittade.

Vid en staty vars namn hon inte kunde, mötte de Severus kompis Lily, som hälsade glatt på Hermione.

"Hej! Jag heter Lily Evans, från Gryffindor", sa hon muntert. "Du är ny, eller hur? Ska du gå med oss andraårselever ändå? Vad häftigt!"

Hermione nickade som svar på Lilys fråga, halvt distraherad av att det var någonting i Lily som påminde henne om någonting i framtiden, men hon kunde inte riktigt placera det.

"Charlotte Brown. Öh, jo, jag ska gå med er, för jag gick liksom ett år hemma, min mamma lärde mig allt... fast sedan blev hon för upptagen med att hitta nya varelser, så det funkade inte."

Fanns det inte någon Lily Evans i historieböckerna? Hermione var säker på det. Det var något viktigt, det visste hon, men delar av hennes minnen från framtiden var ganska bortglömda, förmodligen på grund av personlighetsdrycken hon druckit.

Det var inte det enda drycken påverkat; hon kunde se att folk märkte henne mer där hon gick än de gjort i framtiden, och då var hon ändå bästa kompis med Harry Potter. Minnet av Harry och Ron var också ganska ojämnt; det kanske var som en sorts tidsresejetlag?

"Charlotte, vi har femton och en halv minut på oss att gå till lektionen, vi har förvandlingskonst med professor McGonagall, hon som ropade upp era namn igår när ni skulle sorteras", informerade Lily glatt och började gå åt hållet som Hermione vanligtvis gick med Ron och Harry.

Hermione nickade. Charlotte. Hon var Charlotte.

Lily och Severus började direkt med att prata om en massa saker som Hermione inte hade en aning om, vilket faktiskt var meningen (och nu behövde hon ju inte låtsas vara ovetande).

"... men jag sa till dem, att om de bara mobbade folk efter utseende, så är de dumma i huvudet. Okej, jag vet att de är det, men de fattar inte det själva", berättade Lily för Severus och Hermione kunde inte göra någonting annat än att lyssna.

"Strunta bara i dem", sa Severus med ett tonfall som inte alls var den kalla, elaka som Hermione brukade höra varje gång han i framtiden mobbat henne för ungefär allt. "Jag menar, om de frivilligt umgås med Pettigrew, så..."

Hermione betraktade Lilys svarta klädnad och hennes mörkröda axelremsväska gjort av något glänsande, manchestertyg samtidigt som hon tyst försökte tänka ut något att säga till dem.

"Varje elevhem har ett eget quidditchlag, eller hur?" sa Hermione på sitt mest Charlottiska sätt. "Hur kan man komma med?"

Lily och Severus såg på Hermione med en menande blick.

"Quidditchlagen har väl uttagningar, antar jag", sa Severus dröjande. "Det är liksom inte riktigt min grej."

Lily instämde. "Quidditch är väl roligt, men det är bara folk som är jätteduktiga som faktiskt kommer med i laget, och de tycker att det är jättebra att skryta om det... även om vissa inte ens har kommit med ännu."

"Aha... ja, okej", sa Hermione och gick uppför en trappa dit lektionssalen låg.

Lily gav henne en medlidsam blick och fortsatte uppför trappan.

McGonagall hälsade på allihop med ett "god morgon!" och Hermione kunde inte undvika att reagera på hur mycket yngre hon var nu än i framtiden (vilket var dagens logiska slutsats), precis innan en grupp med killar kom inramlande på hög.

"Öh, förlåt professor McGonagall, men någon hade slängt en förhäxning över en korridor i källaren... och vi kom inte förbi", sa en av dem snabbt innan de hann sätta sig vid fyra platser längst bak.

Ett ironiskt leende spred sig över professor McGonagalls läppar, innan hon suckade.

"Mr Black, kära nån då. Du menar att ni var tvungna att gå via källaren för att komma hit?"

"Precis", fyllde en mörkhårig kille med glasögon i.

"Harry", mumlade Hermione väldigt, väldigt tyst. Det var en ren kopia av hennes bästa vän som satt där med ett brett flin.

Lily och Severus viskade tyst något till varandra och Severus vände sig till Hermione och upprepade vad de sagt.

"De där kommer alltid sent till lektioner och förstör för andra", viskade han. "De är från Gryffindor. Lupin, Black, Pettigrew… och ja, Potter", tillade han med hat i rösten. "Du vill inte råka ut för dem."

Lily knuffade glatt till Severus.

"Egentligen är de bara jobbiga för att de tycker att de är så häftiga. Ignorera dem bara", sa hon med en glad och lagom tyst röst. "Potter är övertygad om att han kommer med i Gryffindors quidditchlag i år – du vet, man får bara vara med från andra årskursen."

"Quidditch?" sa Hermione och kände hur riktigt Charlottisk hon var. "Quidditch är ju kul... jag är förmodligen mycket bättre än honom ändå."

Lily ryckte på axlarna och de riktade sin uppmärksamhet mot professor McGonagall, som började prata om vad de skulle gå igenom under året ("Kom ihåg, det är bara fyra år kvar tills ni ska ta era GET-prov!").

Hermione var extremt nöjd med sig själv. Hon hade redan läst andraårskursen i Förvandlingskonst (eller, ja, alla ämnen) en gång (nästan hela kursen, då) och kunde redan allt som professor McGonagall skulle fråga. Det hade hon visserligen kunnat redan första gången i framtiden, men...

"Charlotte!"

Regulus ropade på henne när hon kom in i Stora Salen. Han hade till och med tagit en plats åt henne bredvid sig. Hon kände hur ett par blickar brände på hennes klädnad när hon skyndade sig att sätta sig bredvid honom och släppa ner sin väska på golvet. Väskan hade hon fått av professor Dumbledore, eller vem det var som hade fixat fram hennes nya koffert. Kofferten var fylld av böcker, vanliga kläder, klädnader, trolldrycksingredienser och allt hon kunde behöva.

Charlotte Brown ägde till och med en helt ny trollstav; gjord av ek med ett enhörningshårstrå, sådär tolvtretton tum lång – mr Ollivander hade själv varit och lämnat den till henne, den hade passat perfekt direkt.

Elena satt mitt emot honom och log glatt mot henne också, men var för upptagen med att smaka av grönsaksgratängen för att hälsa med något annat än en nickning.

En kille med rödbrunt, lockigt hår sträckte sig över Elena för att hämta saltet (trots att en enkel locka till sig-besvärjelse eller Wingardium Leviosa skulle ha varit enklare). Han kastade en snabb blick på Hermione.

"Hej, du. Du är Scarlett, eller hur?" sa han glatt och hällde en massa salt över sina stekta potatisar.

"Charlotte", rättade Hermione honom (trots att det egentligen var en lögn).

"Ah, okej", sa han glatt och ställde ner saltet och började misshandla sin mat med ketchup istället. "Vi hade samma lektion nyss, jag är också andraårselev."

Regulus tog upp saltet efter den rödbrunhårige. "Och ändå sitter du här bland förstaårselever och allmänt efterblivna", konstaterade han glatt.

"Arkie", presenterade killen sig som och sträckte flinande fram en ketchupkladdig hand. "Alderton."

"Regulus Black, Elena Dagworth, Charlotte Brown", sa Hermione snabbt utan att skaka handen.

"Vi har förvandlingskonst sedan", sa Elena oroat, helt på tal om.

"Det är lugnt", sa Hermione snabbt. "Ni ska säkert bara gör något skitenkelt, förvandla nålar och tändstickor?"

"Hur vet du det?" sa Regulus förvånat.

Hermione ryckte på axlarna, medveten om att hon inte borde ha vetat om det själv. "Det är ju det enklaste som finns, eller hur?"

Arkie drog upp sitt schema ur sin väska från golvet.

"Vi har trolldryckskonst med Hufflepuff", konstaterade han glatt. "Vilket betyder att vi kommer få massor poäng till vårt elevhem; Snigelhorn tycker att det är jättekul att vara partisk. Du vet, snubben som är föreståndare för vårt elevhem?"

Hermione nickade och hällde upp lite potatis på sin tallrik. Nu insåg hon ju att det var uppenbart att professor Snape, Severus, inte var elevhemsföreståndare för Slytherin vid den här tidpunkten, men hon hade inte tänkt på vem som skulle kunna vara det annars.

"Trolldryckskonst är roligt", sa Hermione trevande. "Liksom, tänk er att kunna få någon att berätta allt bara genom en droppe veritaserum!"

"Ät upp nu, så sticker vi", sa Arkie glatt och rufsade till sitt hår, som ställde sig nästan rakt upp, trots att det var ganska långt. Hans rödbruna lockar såg nästan ut som skruvmakaroner eller stålfjädrar.

Att han hade känt henne i tre minuter verkade inte alls vara något problem. Att hon knappt hade börjat äta ens, verkade inte heller vara något problem.

Att Hermione skulle kunna varenda fråga på varenda lektion och knappt behöva plugga var inte heller något problem.

Att hon saknade Harry och Ron så att det gjorde ont, det var däremot ett problem.

"Jag skojade", tillade Arkie sakta. "Ät upp ifred, ta dig tid. Lektionen börjar om en timme."

En timme som Hermione lätt skulle ha tillbringat i biblioteket, men som Charlotte när hon väl ätit upp uppmanade sina nya kompisar att följa med henne och tillbringa utanför slottet i någon kurragömma- eller jagalek.


End file.
